Link Battle Royale (Part 2)
Links Battle Royale 2.png|Agentrockluxury3 Image-1421977898.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Link Battle ROyale 2 IDEM.png|IdemSplix This is the second Link Battle Royale. To seem the homepage, click here. It contains the hero from Four Swords Adventures, the adult hero from Ocarina of Time, and the hero from the Legend of Zelda. Decription Link v Link v Links! These Link's have introduced many things to Zelda, and now thirr main protaonnists are fighting to the death! Which Link can claim to be the best in the second Link Battle Royale? Interlude Wiz: Out of all the Zelda games, these three introduced some awesome things. Ocarina of Time introduced a 3D Zelda game, Four Swords Adventures introduced multiplayer Zelda games, and the Legend of Zelda started it all. Boomstick: Link, the Adult Hero of Time. Wiz: Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Green Link, Blue Link, Red Link and Purple Link, the Heroes of Light. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armou, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Heroes of Light Wiz: Vaati has escaped… for the third time. And it's all becuase of one boy being tricked by his shadow. Wait, wha-'' '''Boomstick: It's all because young Link pulled the Four Sword! But, with the Four Sword, he split into four! One wearing red, one with blue, and the last in purple! With that Four Sword, the four of them defeated Vaati AND Ganon!' Wiz: Each have separate personalities. We are NOT using the manga version of this hero, so unlike the manga, Red is hotheaded and aggressive, Blue is calm and collected, and Purple is cheerful and innocent. Boomstick: As we've said earlier, these four wield the Four Sword! This blade is a simple blade, that gets stronger with force energy. Luckily for them, every time they clash swords with someone else, they gain a tiny amount of force energy. Wiz: They all have bombs. When they hit an opponent, it hurts them and knocks them backwards. This can also blast through weak walls and boulders. The upgraded bombs cause way more damage! In the hero is caught in the explosion, they'll be hurt, but not by much. Boomstick: The Boomerang will stun enemies or pull them in if they are far away. It can also pull in items like recovery hearts and force gems. With the upgraded version, the boomerang travels way faster and farther. Wiz: Obviously the four heroes use this to hurt enemies with arrows. To get a more powerful hit. It is usually used to hit a crystal switch from far away. The upgraded version is used to fire three high-powered arrows. Boomstick: Awesomely, they Link uses the Fire Rod as a flamethrower. It burns up large grass fields to uncover items. The upgraded version allows Link to plant a fire block that will discharge flames in four directions. Wiz: The Lanturn is used to burn enemies that are directly in front of the Links. The Links drag around the lantern to light up dark sections of the world. There is no upgraded version of this item. Boomstick: With the Pegasus Boots, Link can charge at enemies with amazing force, attacking with a powerful thrust. It also allows the, to run right across holes in the ground. The Magic Hammer has Link smash his enemies. This also creates a shockwave to temporarily paralyze the opponent. The upgraded version has Link create larger shockwaves. Wiz: The Slingshot has Link shoot Deku Nuts to paralyze their opponent. With the upgraded version, they shoot three at once. Finally, the Roc's Feather allows Link to jump and smash down on opponents with their swords. They an also hover over gaps. The upgraded version allows them to preform a double jump. Boomstick: You don't wanna mess with this team! Ever. All Links: Ya! *They all raise their swords to the sky* Adult Hero of Time Wiz: After beating three bosses, collecting three Spiritual Stones and obtaining the Ocarina of Time, Link heads to the Temple of Time. Pulling the Legendary Master Sword, Link was transferred through time. The result? A legendary adult hero unlike all the rest. Boomstick: You don't wanna mess with this guy! His main weapon is the legendary Master Sword. It is extremely powerful, and can slay and evil. It also deflects any light based magic. It can deliver a powerful spin attack. If charged up enough, red energy will form around his sword, and a GIGANTIC circle of energy around Link is formed. Anyone touching that energy will be hurt! Wiz: Link also has a bow and arrow. This allows him to shoot arrows, which will travel on forever until it hits something. There are also upgraded versions of the arrow. The fire arrow will melt ANY ice, and can temporarily set something on fire. The ice arrow will freeze any water, and it also temporarily freezes an opponent. Finally, the light arrows will slay any evil. It is not very effective towards heroes though. The bombs will blow up walls or rocks, though if held to long, they can hurt Link too. Boomstick: The Hookshot will grapple onto any wood or cliff. Though it reaches a short distance. The Long Hookshot reaches a longer distance though. Both Hookshots will stun an opponent on contact. The Bomchu Bomb is a bomb that resembles a mouse. It will run along surfaces, and I mean ANY surface. EVEN WALLS! Wiz: Link wears the Kokiri tunic, a tunic that is bright green and was passed down from generation to generation. The Goron tunic is a red tunic that makes Link completely immune to heat. Finally, the Zora tunic is a blue tunic that allows Link to breathe underwater. Though Link still floats to the surface of the water. Boomstick: He has two separate boots from his normal boots. The Iron Boots allow Link to sink to the bottom of a water surface. If wearing the Zora tunic, Link can walk underwater. Unfortunately, on land, Link travels slowly with the Iron boots. Lastly is the Hover Boots. These allows Link become slightly faster in land. Also, he can walk two steps while he's in the air! Wiz: His magic includes Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love. Din's Fire has a giant fire dome form around Link for a few seconds. Farore's Wind has Link set a certain location to place a green energy ball. When he uses this move again, he'll teleport back to where the green energy ball is. Finally, Nayru's Love has Link become COMPLETELY INVINCIBLE for one minute, though this drains a ton of energy. Boomstick: This guy is some hero, and I'd want to meet him any time! Link Hiya! *Stabs Ganon in head* Hero of Hyrule Boomstick: He's the one that started it all! Unless you're going by the Zelda Timeline... Anyways! This hero brought together many fans! It's none other than the Hero of Hyrule. Tasked with finding seven pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, Link set out on his journey. He came across a cave, and met an old man. This old man gave him the wooden sword, then magically disappeared... The wooden sword is Link's main weapon, though it does little damage. It's even possible for it to break due to it being wooden, but this was never shown in the game. Wiz: The white sword is another sword that doubles the power of the wooden sword. And his last sword is the magical sword. This sword is slightly stronger than the white sword, but it strikes fear into its opponents. When at full health, Link can shoot a laser beam out of each of his swords. This gives him easy long range. The magical wand has Link shoot magical beams out of his sword like the Wizzrobe enemy. '' '''Boomstick: Probably the weapon found in every Zelda game, Link has the bow & arrow. The silver arrows are stronger than the normal arrows, and are the ONLY THING at can kill Ganon in this game. The Boomerang can be used to grab faraway items, and also to stun enemies. Though the Boomserang WILL kill weak enemies like Keese. The bombs are used to blow up walls, and secret passageways. It is also used to blow opponents up. Sadly, Link can also get caught in the explosion.' Wiz: The power bracelets are amazing! They allow Link to easily push around boulders. This makes him ONE of the strongest Link's. The blue ring doubles Link's defence, and the red ring quadruples it! Link's first shield is the wooden shield. This shield is durable, but can be easily burned. Luckily for Link, he also has the Magical Shield. The Magical Shield will NEVER break, as it is invincible. Though, this Link often underestimates his opponents. He prefers just killing something without thinking first. Boomstick: None the less, he's an AWESOME hero, so you don't want to get him mad. Though, he does appear in one more game. Zelda II The Adventure of Link. In this game, Link is much older, around 17. He has a hammer, that can destroy boulders and roadblock easily! And finally, he has the Handy Glove, which allows him to destroy boulders WITH HIS HAND! This guy is some hero! Link: *Shoots Silver Arrow, killing Ganon* Fight Green, Red, Blue and Purple are wandering around Hyrule field. Blue: How are we gonna stop Vaati, again? Red: Who cares! We're gonna kill him! Well, I'M gonna kill him! I can't wait to see the look on his face as I stab my sword into his- Green: Calm it. We don't need a plan. All we know is that we'll finish him of with the Four Sword. Purple: Ya! Look on the bright side, guys! There's a big chance we'll beat Vaati and save Zelda! See! Our luck has changed already! There's a chest by that tree! Purple pointed to a treasure chest under a tree, and the four ran to it. Red: Time to open this bad boy! A stranger wearing a grassy green tunic, green hat and orange hair walks up to them. LoZ: Sorry, fellas. This chest is mine. I'm gonna have to ask you boys to step back. Blue: And why would we do that? Red: Ya! We saw it first! Suddenly, a Hookshot stabs into the tree. The five Link's look over, then see another hero rush towards them. He also had a green tunic and green hat, but he was obviously the oldest one of the group. OoT: I'll fight you for it. LoZ: Challenge accepted. Green: Get ready, guys. These two aren't your ordinary moblin. Fight! Green, Red, Blue and Vio pulled out the Four Sowrd. OoT pulled the Master Sword. LoZ pulled out the Magical Sword. LoZ shot an energy blast at Purple. Purple: AH! Blue slid in front of Purple, shield raised. The blast was deflected. OoT ran at Red and slashed his Master Sword. Red used his Roc's Cape and jumped into the air to dodge the slash, then he crashed back down, stabbing OoT. OoT skidded backwards, then pulled out his Hookshot. The Hookshot grappled into Green's shield, pulling Green forward. OoT then pulled out his fire arrow, and shot. Green's tunic caught fire, but then his quickly put it out. Red: Let's go! Red pulled out his Upgraded Bow & Arrow, then shot. Three arrows shot out. Two hit Oot's arms, with the last hitting his chest. Oot pulled them out, then threw a bomb. It hit Red, sending Red backwards. Oot quickly used Farore's Wind, setting a checkpoint above his head. Green ran at Oot, then slashed his chest. Blue shot and arrow, which LoZ deflected. Purple the. Came out of nowhere and slashed LoZ hard in the side. LoZ flew sideways, knocking down Oot. Oot stood up and used Din's Fire. Green, Red, Blue and Purple used Roc's Cape to fly over the fiery dome. As for Loz, he raised the wooden shield. It saved LoZ's life, but the wooden shield burned up. LoZ rushed at OoT, then threw his boomerang. OoT was stunned, so LoZ kicked Oot to the side. OoT quickly got up, then put on his iron boots. LoZ ran at him, but OoT grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The iron boots gave OoT amazing power. All four Link's stabbed downwards from the air. To Red's delight, he had stabbed down into LoZ's heart. LoZ screamed in pain, then died. Red laughed evilly. All Four FS Link's grinned widely. Purple closed his eyes and raised his sword in victory. OoT saw a weak point. OoT pulled out his Long Hookshot and shot it at Purple. It stabbed into Purple's back, and OoT pulled him closer. OoT then threw a bomb at the incoming Purple Link, destroying the cheerful hero's body. Blue: Ah-! Green: Purple! Red: KILL HIM! Red rushed at OoT and ducked under a sword slash. Red then did a spin attack, slicing OoT and tripping him. OoT got up. Green ran at OoT as OoT charged a spin attack. The sword turned red, and OoT released the spin attack. It hit Red, sending Red falling to the ground. Green however, used the Roc's Cape and jumped over the Spin Attack. Green stabbed down, stabbing into OoT's head. KO! Blue quickly ran to OoT's dead body, and ripped off some of the undershirt. He healed Red's large gash with it. Otherwise, Red would've bled out. They picked up Purple's body, and buried it near the chest that caused the fight. Blue: Let's get to this already. Green kicked open the chest, and pulled out one rupee. Red: WHAT?! Conclusion Wiz: Despite LoZ's awesomeness, he was easily outclassed. OOT and FS easily had better weapons, FS totally outnumbered him. Boomstick: Speaking of outnumbering, OoT couldn't attack all the FS Links at once. Sure, he killed the naive Purple, but three still outnumbers one. Plus, the FS Link's had almost all the same weapons at OoT. Even if the powerful Biggoron sword was used, Red would survive and the FS Links still would've won. Wiz: The winner is, Green, Blue and Red. Boomstick: But not Purple because he's DEAD. Take that! Don't kill me Purple fans... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015